


Fire and Water; Opposites Attract

by wakingtheevan



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Air is a dad, Alpha is in love, Bottom!Water, Caught, Dad!Air, Dirty Talk, Dom!Alpha, Dom/sub, Feelings, First Kiss, I suck at tags, Kinda fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Wood, Old water - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Showers, Sub!Water, Teasing, Water era II, Water has a pretty mouth, Water is a hoe, Water is good at sucking dick, Water is in trouble, Water swallowed, blowjob, dad jokes, infestissumam era, there will be smut, top!alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakingtheevan/pseuds/wakingtheevan
Summary: Alpha is fire. Water is water. They just crave each other.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me:  
> Twitter/Instagram: @wakingtheevan  
> Tumblr: i-am-a-punkrocker

Alpha knows he is attracted. He knows he has developed feelings for the other person. He knows what he wants. He never even tries to tell himself otherwise.

But what is the problem?

The problem is the person is a guy and he doesn't know if the guy is interested in other men or not.

Well, it wouldn't be this bad if the person weren't his own band mate, Water.

 

Alpha licked over his lips slowly as he watched the man lifted his mask and took it off, revealing his beautiful, sweaty face.

He didn't notice himself groaning out at all, but Water looked back at him with confused expression.

“You okay?” Water asked softly as he started unbuttoning his sweaty costume.

Of course, Papa made them share a room again, as if he knew Alpha’s feelings.

“Um, yeah, I guess.” Alpha looked down at his feet. He sighed softly and took off his mask as well. He let his eyes fall shut for awhile and when he opened them again, Water’s nude backside was facing him. His eyes immediately went down to Water’s ass.

Alpha didn't know he was staring until Water spoke up, “Like my ass, huh?”

“What? No! Of course, not!” Alpha replied quickly, his whole face turned bright red. He suddenly regretted taking his mask off and now he also got a boner.

“Oh, are you sure? You were staring, no, you are still staring.” Water chuckled softly and swayed his hips gently.

Alpha swallowed thickly and shifted his gaze up to the bassist, biting down on his lip gently.

 

Maybe this is it. Maybe this is his chance.

 

“So what if I actually like it then?” Alpha asked softly, his eyes moved back down to Water’s ass again, “Got a problem?”

“Oh, no, not at all,” Water chuckled softly and shook his head, “I'm gonna shower. Feel free to join, Alpha.”

Alpha stared at the bathroom door for a good moment. He was stunned. Did Water really say he could join him in the shower? Oh well.

 

Alpha blinked slowly and quickly stripped naked, tossing his dirty clothes aside.

He stood in front of the door, hesitated.

Should he join? But Water said he could? Should he take his chance?

The answer is: he should.

 

Alpha stepped into the bathroom, Water’s back was facing him again.

He smirked a little and stepped in closer to the bassist until his chest was pressing against his back. He could hear Water’s breath hitch.

“Took you long enough, Alpha…” Water whispered softly, following by a small chuckle.

“You were waiting?” Alpha questioned, pressing his erected cock between Water’s ass crack, “Feel this? This is all your fault.”

Alpha turned the water off and pressed the other man against the wall harshly, causing the bassist to moan out softly, his eyes falling shut.

“Oh Alpha, you're hard for me, huh? You fucking pervert.” Water laughed softly and opened his eyes again. He looked back at the guitarist, their eyes locked for a moment before Alpha pressed his lips against Water’s soft ones.

Alpha groaned softly as he let his eyes fall shut, their lips moved together in hunger since they both had been waiting for a long time.

Water let out a small growl and forced his tongue inside of Alpha’s warm mouth. He tasted so good. Water could never get enough of that mouth.

“Fuck…” Alpha gasped out for air after awhile. He looked at the bassist with hesitation in his eyes, “What now?”

“I've craved that...for a long time.” Water admitted softly, looking down at his own feet.

They both stayed in silence for a moment before Alpha suddenly picked Water up in his arms, carrying him bridal style out of the bathroom. He threw Water down on the bed and climbed on top of him with a quiet growl.

“I want you.” Alpha whispered softly, staring right into Water’s eyes.

“Then take me. Take all of me.”

Water lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Alpha’s waist tightly, his chest heaved rather quickly as his heart pounded inside.

 

Alpha was going for Water’s smooth neck as the door was kicked open, revealing a very stunned tall figure.

“You motherfucker! Learn to knock the door!” Water yelled out loudly as Alpha jumped away from him, both trying to cover their naked bodies.

“Motherfucker? Yeah, that's definitely me otherwise you wouldn't be here, son.”

It was Air.

Alpha couldn't get any more embarrassed in this life.

“Dad! Fuck off!” Water whined loudly as he covered his reddened face.

“Yeah, yeah, just want to inform you guys that we have an interview, well, not we, of course, but they want some photos, so please wake the fuck up, okay? See you at 10, please don’t make me come in and wake you up.” Air rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at Alpha and smirked wickedly, “Don't hurt my son's ass too bad, baldy. He'll be begging for it, but please, we don't need a new bassist to fill him in. Have fun, sons.”

“Shut up!”

“Easy now, son. We both know you always moan his name every time you try to get laid. You know what? He always ended up with someone who looks like you, bald and ugly.” Air laughed loudly before he turned around and finally exited their room, locking and shutting the door for them.

Alpha and Water looked at each other for a second before the both bursted out laughing.

Maybe their relationship wouldn't be that bad.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blowjob is fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact me:  
> Twitter/instagram : @wakingtheevan  
> Tumblr: i-am-a-punkrocker

Alpha and Water didn't do anything more that night. They just ended up cuddling and snuggling up together. They were just too awkward after Air left.

Alpha woke up the next morning with a wide smile on his face. He looked back down at the sleeping man beside him and chuckled softly. He picked his phone up to see it was only 7 in the morning and he got a morning wood. He let out a small sigh and pressed a soft kiss to Water’s head before snapping a few pictures of him on his phone.

Water shifted slightly and made some quiet noise before he slowly opened his eyes, blinking quickly as his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked around slowly and raised his eyebrows once he found the cheekily smiling man staring at him.

“Morning, Alpha. What's up?” Water mumbled softly.

“Uh… My dick.” Alpha snorted out a quiet chuckle, smirking at the bassist.

Water rolled his eyes dramatically before he leaned closer and pressed his lips on Alpha's with a soft sigh.

“You're fucking stupid.” Water shook his head lightly and sat up a little, “Want me to take care of that?”

Alpha stared at Water for a moment, blinking slowly as the thought of Water's soft, warm mouth around him, making his cock twitch under the cover.

“Looks like the answer is yes.” Water shrugged his shoulder and pressed a small kiss to Alpha’s forehead.

Water slowly pulled the cover down, revealing Alpha’s rock hard cock. He looked up into Alpha’s blue eyes and gave him a small smirk before wrapping his fingers around Alpha's length.

Alpha bit down on his lower lip gently, his eyes watching the other man's hand. He let out a small groan and licked over his lips hungrily, mumbling softly, “Go for it.”

Water laughed softly and moved over, settling himself between Alpha’s legs. He purred softly and pressed several wet kisses to Alpha’s balls, gently nibbling them with his lips. He was happy to hear Alpha’s breath hitch.

“C’mon, don't tease.” Alpha groaned before he placed his hand on top of Water’s head, gripping on his dark hair loosely.

“Patience, mister.” Water giggled and kissed his way up to the tip of Alpha’s cock, his pink tongue teasingly circling around Alpha’s sensitive areas.

“Water…” Alpha tightened his grip on Water’s hair as he spoke in a warning tone. He gritted his teeth and looked down into Water’s playful eyes, another groan leaving his lips, “If you don't fucking stop teasing me, you're going to regret it.”

“What are you going to do then?” Water questioned quietly, licking over his lips.

Alpha raised an eyebrow before he sat up straight and pushed Water off the bed.

“Kneel down on the floor.”

Water whimpered softly and rubbed his side gently since he was pushed down from the bed. He swallowed thickly and get up on his knees, looking up at Alpha with pleading eyes.

Alpha smirked down at the bassist before he got up from the bed and made his way closer. He grabbed and squeezed Water's jaw open with a soft chuckle before he guided his cock into Water's mouth.

“Are you going to be a good boy now?” Alpha groaned softly and thrust his cock all the way inside, a soft moan falling from his lips.

Water hummed softly around Alpha's cock and nodded his head as best as he could, his hands gripping on Alpha's thighs tightly.

“I'm gonna fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, Water…”

Water moaned out loudly around Alpha's cock and closed his eyes, his own cock twitching between his thighs.

Alpha let out a soft laugh at Water's reaction before he moved both of his hands up to Water's head, gripping on his dark hair tightly. He started moving his hips in a slow pace since he didn't want to choke Water right away, but Water looked so beautiful with his little mouth full of cock.

Alpha growled out softly at the sight before gasping out quietly, “Fuck, your mouth feels so good, baby… I've waited so long for this.”

Water could only moan in response, which sent vibration through Alpha's body. He tightened his lips around Alpha's shaft and moved his tongue against the underside of it, playfully toying the veins on Alpha's cock with the tip of his tongue.

Alpha gaped and thrust his hips deeper until his cock hit the back of Water's throat. He let out a satisfied moan as he looked down at Water’s expression.

“Fuck… What an amazing cocksucker you are.” Alpha whispered softly and tilted his head back, driving his cock in and out of Water's mouth in a quicker pace, his hands yanking on Water's hair harder.

Alpha gasped out loudly and looked down at Water again, his mouth gaping widely as he let out a string of needy moans, his cock twitching violently in Water's warm wet mouth. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, Water's mouth was feeling way too good. He groaned softly as his stomach tightened and his breath quickened, his thighs starting to tremble as he continued to thrust his hips, moving faster and sloppier every second.

Water could sense Alpha's orgasm as well. He moaned loudly around Alpha's cock and sucked around Alpha's sensitive tip hard. He moaned even louder as he tasted Alpha's pre-cum on his tongue, his eyes nearly rolled back inside of his head. He was dying to taste Alpha. He waited so long for this. He wanted to taste Alpha so bad.

“Water… Oh, Water, I'm gonna cum…” Alpha whispered softly, following by a small whimper. His stomach tightened repeatedly as his cock leaked more into Water's waiting mouth, his orgasm building up more and more inside of him.

“Ah, fuck, Water! I'm g-gonna cum… Fuck!” Alpha growled out and pulled Water's hair harshly. He thrust his hips deep inside of Water's mouth until he hit the back of Water's throat before moaning and gasping out loudly as his cock twitched one last time, his cum spilling down Water's throat ropes after ropes. Alpha forced his eyes open as he watched Water swallow all of his load.

“Oh fuck, you swallowed, huh?” Alpha chuckled softly and combed Water's hair back, running his fingers down Water's reddened face lovingly as he slowly pulled his cock out of Water's mouth.

Water coughed softly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before nodding his head lightly. He looked down at his throbbing cock and back up at Alpha again, a small whine leaving his lips.

Alpha smirked wickedly and raised his eyebrows, cocking his head lightly, “What? You want me to take care of that? But should I? Hm, you know what? That's your punishment for teasing me, Water.”

“But...but we have to…”

“Shut up. You do what I say. Be a good boy for me, will ya? Be good, I promise you'll get your reward, my beautiful Water.”

 

That does warm Water's heart, but he is also scared of what's coming next.

He knows he is playing with fire, but he sure doesn't regret anything.

He craves Alpha and he is going to have Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wants more? I could totally write more. Next chapter will be something fun and hot :)

**Author's Note:**

> Dammit, Air! You embarrassed the hell out of them!
> 
> There will be porn in the next chapter :)


End file.
